I choose to love you
by KyuMinLau
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang harus terpisah demi restu dari Nyonya Cho membuat keduanya mencoba bertahan. Akankah kyumin bisa mendapat restu dari Nyonya Cho ? Bad Summary! Warn: KYUMIN GS! Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

FF / I choose to love you (널 사랑하

겠어)/ GS / KYUMIN

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : ga sesuai EYD , TYPO , GenderSwitch

Main Cast : KyuMin

Other Cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Author's Note : Annyeong yeorobun , author gaje kini muncul lagi tapi ga bawa FF Series "My pure love to you" *plakk #digetok readers. Mianhae ne ? Author mau lanjutin tuh FF tp ampe skrg belom dapet inspirasi, eh malah munculnya inspirasi buat bikin nih FF. Nah karena ini FF muncul asal gegara kegalauan author memikirkan nasib author SS5 INA nanti :( , ini pure MY FF , ini GS ! So kalo ga suka ga usah baca ne ? Don't BASH! Don't COPAS! And so IMPORTANTLY DON'T BE SIDER -Silent Reader- *i really hate it* okey! Cukup celotehannya. Go to story yeorobun ^^

~o0o~

nae tteugeoun ipsuri neoui

budeureoun ipsure dakil wonhae

nae sarangi neoui gaseume jeonhaejidorok..

ajikdo naui maeumeul moreugo isseotdamyeoneun

i sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo

neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina

neol saranghagesseo

jigeum i sungancheoreom

i sesang geu nuguboda

neol saranghagesseo

eoryeoun yaegiro neoui

hogisimeul jageukhal sudo isseo

geu heunhan yuhuiro i bameul bonael sudo isseo

hajiman naui maeumeul ijeneun arajwosseumyeon hae

i sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo

neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina

neol saranghagesseo

jigeum i sungancheoreom

i sesang geu nuguboda

neol saranghagesseo

neol saranghagesseo

neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina

neol saranghagesseo

jigeum i sungancheoreom

i sesang geu nuguboda

neol saranghagesseo ( I choose to love you - Hyorin )

Namsan Park

Seorang yeoja dengan posesif memegang tangan putih besar yang diyakini itu adalah tangan seorang namja. Isakan kecil yang saling bersautan dari kedua insan ini terlihat jelas menggambarkan keduanya kini dalam kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Mi-mianhae..",ucapan lirih yang mampu merubah isakan kecil yang berasal dari bibir mungil sang yeoja menjadi isakan yang menjadi-jadi. Namja berperawakan jangkung itupun akhirnya hanya mampu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan memeluk yeoja mungil yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah cukup reda tangisan dari sang yeoja, yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap namja itu lekat-lekat.

"Tidak bisakah kamu tetap disini kyu? Tetap disampingku?",ucap yeoja itu lirih dan tak jarang ia tersela sesugukannya sendiri.

"Andai aku bisa min, aku akan tetap disini. Tapi eomma akan mengizinkan hubungan kita jika aku berhasil mendapatkan gelar master di Amerika dan mau meneruskan perusahaan mendiang appa. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan , selain menurutinya. Bukankah kamu juga ingin cepat-cepat meresmikan hubungan kita eum? Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya percaya padaku dan menungguku",kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya dipipi chubby milik yeoja mungil bernama Sungmin itu dan sesekali mengusap lembut sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulus itu dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin tetap menatap kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafasnya."Berapa lama kyu ? Satu tahun ? Dua tahun ? Tiga tahun ? Lima tahun ? Sepuluh tahun ? Hikss..hikss.. Bagaimana aku melaluinya tanpamu kyu? Apa kamu ingin membunuhku perlahan eoh?",ucap sungmin kacau ditambah dengan isakan gilanya yang terus lolos begitu saja.

"Sssttt...",kyuhyun menginstrupsi sungmin agar menghentikan isakan gilanya itu."Aku belum meninggalkanmu dari dunia ini min. Bukankah kamu selalu ada disini ?",ucap kyuhyun sambil membimbing tangan sungmin ke arah dada lapangnya. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin lekat-lekat seakan menyalurkan apa yang kini ia rasakan juga, sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Ia harus meninggalkan satu-satunya yeoja yang bersamanya melewati 5tahun belakangan ini. Meninggalkan yeoja yang sangat ia tahu bahwa yeoja itu hanya sebatang kara. Meninggalkan yeoja yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan berada didunia ini. Meninggalkan yeoja yang ahh~ intinya yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang sangat berarti didalam hidupnya kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sebaliknya juga begitu? Benarkan ?",tanya kyuhyun memastikan bahwa masih dialah pemilik mutlak atas hatinya sungmin.

"Tentu saja bodoh.",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum miris sambil menatap kyuhyun nanar.

"Min, aku mohon. Tetaplah menjaga hatimu untukku. Tetaplah hanya tersenyum untukku. Tetaplah jaga tubuhmu yang hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dan.. Tetaplah percaya bahwa aku akan datang menjemputmu dan mempersuntingmu dihadapan Tuhan. Bisakah kamu lakukan itu untukku eum ?",ucapan panjang kyuhyun justru kini membuat sungmin kembali meneteskan air mata. Sungminpun tak mengerti apa arti air matanya itu. Bahagia? Sedih? Takut? Terharu? Entahlah. Kini ia tidak dapat memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Kyu~ apa kamu berani menjamin bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu ? Apa kamu yakin hati ini kelak masih menjadi milikku ?",lirih sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini kembali membawa sungmin kedalam pelukkannya."Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan eomma jika aku berhasil mendapat gelar bodoh itu dan dapat menjadi presdir yang hebat maka eomma akan merestui hubungan kita. Dan satu lagi, bagaimana bisa aku memberikan hatiku untuk orang lain jika hatiku saja sudah memilih untuk mencintai Lee Sungmin seorang",ucap kyuhyun yang seketika membuat rona merah menyeruak diwajah sungmin.

"Jangan gombal kyu~ ini bukan saat yang tepat",cibir sungmin dalam pelukan kyu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap sungmin.

"Apa benar-benar harus besok kamu pergi eum ?",tanya sungmin yang direspon anggukkan kecil dari kyuhyun.

"Semakin cepat aku pergi, bukankah akan semakin cepat aku kembali eum ?",ucap kyuhyun yang benar adanya.

~o0o~

Apartemen

"Kyu~ bolehkah semalaman ini kita tetap dalam posisi ini?",tanya sungmin lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang kyuhyun.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana posisi kyumin sekarang ? Diranjang ? Yap! Betul! Mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang. Walaupun selama 5 tahun ini mereka tinggal satu apartemen atau bahkan satu ranjang sekalipun, mereka masih saling menghargai harga diri pasangannya. Kyuhyun dan sungmin tahu betul hal-hal yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang belum terikat oleh janji suci sebuah pernikahan. Jadi mereka hanya bersikap wajar saja sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya melakukan berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan paling jauh itu hanya sebatas ciuman. Ingat just kiss! Not french kiss.

Dan sepertinya malam ini moment yang benar-benar harus dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Mengingat mulai besok mereka tidak akan saling bertemu lagi untuk 'sementara'.

Mereka berpelukan erat satu sama lain seakan benar-benar akan terpisah untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengusap lembut rambut panjang sungmin yang tergerai indah dibawah dagunya. Mengingat kepala sungmin tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya sehingga hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan kyuhyun. Sedangkan sungmin ? Ia terus menghirup aroma kyuhyun, seakan-akan takut melupakan aroma kyuhyun yang akan menghilang nanti.

"Kyu~ hentikan mengusap rambutku",protes sungmin sambil mendongakan kepalanya sehingga kini mereka saling bertatapan.

"Waeyo? Kamu tidak suka aku melakukannya?",tanya kyuhyun bingung karena seingatnya sungmin itu sangat menyukai saat dimana kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aniya, hanya saja itu membuatku nyaman dan ingin tidur",ucap sungmin.

"Ige mwoya? Kamu memang harus tidur minnie chagi, ini sudah larut",oceh kyuhyun.

"Arra, aku hanya ingin berpuas-puas melihatmu ,menghirup aroma tubuhmu, merasakan hangatnya pelukkanmu dan semua tentang dirimu. Aku takut aku akan melupakan semua itu",lirih sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun kini menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman singkat dilakukan kyuhyun dan ia sontak membuat sungmin kaget. Lama mereka saling berpandangan.

"Aku mengingat semuanya min. Suaramu, aromamu, hangatnya tubuhmu, dan rasanya mengecup bibir ini",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibir plump sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Dan jika kamu benar-benar merindukanku, kamu cukup memejamkan matamu dan aku yakin kamu akan melihatku. Jadi sekarang kamu harus tidur ne ?",saran kyuhyun sambil membawa sungmin kembali kepelukannya. Sungmin mengangguk kecil merespon saran kyuhyun.

Tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang memejamkan matanya walau hanya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan mata mereka yang kian membengkak karena bulir-bulir bening yang bermuara dimatanya itu terus mengalir.

Keduanya menangis dalam diam. Mereka benar-benar takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Karena dengan tertidur itu akan mempercepat datangnya hari esok. Sungmin maupun kyuhyun benar-benar belum bisa membayangkan jika nanti saat membuka mata mereka akan berpisah.

~o0o~

Incheon International Airport

Sungmin benar-benar menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan angkuh. Ditambah lagi beberapa pria berperawakan besar berada disisi yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Eomma berhenti menatap sungmin seperti seorang pencuri begitu",ucap kyuhyun dingin saat menyadari tangan sungmin gemetar dan kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menunduk.

"Eomma tidak melihatnya seperti itu, cepat kita pergi jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat",ucap eomma kyuhyun yang memiliki nama Cho Heechul dengan angkuh.

"Eomma, check in saja dulu. Aku masih ingin disini",ucap kyuhyun.

"Eomma akan pergi jika kamu juga bersama dengan eomma",ucap heechul.

"Tck!",decak kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah kyu, cepat sana pergi. Jangan sampai kamu ketinggalan pesawat",saran sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sungmin. Ia mengusap lembut pipi sungmin,"kamu mengusirku eoh ?",tanya kyuhyun dengan nada seperti merajuk.

"Aniya, hanya saja..",ucapan sungmin terpotong begitu tatapan tajam dan dingin milik heechul seakan menghujamnya.

"Cho kyuhyun, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?",ucap heechul lagi.

"Sudahlah kyu, kamu pergi saja. Nan gwaenchanayo",ucap sungmin seolah menenangkan kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Jangan lupa makan dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain. Arra?",ucap kyuhyun yang respon anggukkan imut oleh sungmin.

"Cho kyuhyun!",panggil heechul.

"Arraseo eomma!",

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium lembut kening sungmin. Seolah meruntuhkan sebuah tembok yang sudah rapuh, kini air mata sungmin yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh begitu saja.

Grepp

Sungmin dengan possesif memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dan adegan ini membuat heechul benar-benar terkejut.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Kajima! Jebalyo, kajima! Jebal geunyang itjanayo , hikss hikss.. (Jangan pergi! Ku mohon jangan pergi, kumohon hanya disampingku)",ucap sungmin disela-sela isakannya yang berhasil lolos.

"Ming~",lirih kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan sungmin. Dan menatap mata foxy sungmin yang kini berair.

"Sssttt..",telunjuk kyuhyun yang kini ada dibibir sungmin seolah mensugesti sungmin untuk menghentikan isakannya.

"Hey, kamu kenapa eum?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Cukup kyu! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpamu! Aku mohon kyu , jangan pergi! Hikss..hikss",isakan itu kembali lolos dari bibir M milik sungmin.

"Arra, naddo arra. Aku juga sama ming, apa kamu pikir aku bisa hidup ditempat yang tidak ada kamu didalamnya? Tidak bisa ming! Tapi... Kita harus bisa ne ? Percayalah ming, aku akan kembali ne ?",ucap kyuhyun.

"Tapii kyu! Hikss hikss..",isakan sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cepat bawa kyuhyun pergi!",suruh heechul pada bodyguardnya. Akhirnya beberapa orang berbadan kekar itu menghampiri kyuhyun dan menariknya.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Ming!",berontak kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!",entah apa yang terjadi pada sungmin, seluruh anggota tubuhnya seakan merajuk pada otaknya. Karena apa yang otaknya ingin lakukan itu tidak bereaksi apapun terhadap tubuhnya. Hanya teriakannyalah yang masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, tapi kyuhyun berhasil menepis tangan-tangan kekar itu dan berlari menghampiri sungmin.

Grepp

"Ming~",ucap kyuhyun.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Kajimaa~",isakan sungmin kini benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap manik mata sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Ming~ percayalah jika hati ini sudah mutlak milikmu dan tak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan lagi.",ucap kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin namun hasilnya nihil karena sungmin semakin menangis. Kyuhyun benar-benar kehabisan cara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin.

Chu~

Sebuah kiss yang sangat lembut mampu membuat isakan bodoh itu berhenti seketika. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya saat isakan sungmin berhenti.

"Ming, saranghae ~ percayalah tidak akan ada yang berubah nantinya.. I choose to love you , forever. Please keep your heart just for me until I came to you later. Promise ?",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari kelingking yang diacungkan.

"Hikss..hikss.. I'm promise kyu~ I choose to love you too",jawab sungmin.

END

Or TBC ?

Annyeong readers ^^ gimana FFnya ? Amburadulkah ?

Kalo banyak yang minat , author bakal bikin ini FF jdi Series. Tapi kalo pada kaga minat bacanya, mending author lanjutin FF "My pure love to you" deh ^^


	2. Chapter 2

FF / I choose to love you (널 사랑하  
겠어)/ GS / KYUMIN / Part II

Author : Han Hye

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : ga sesuai EYD , TYPO , GenderSwitch

Main Cast : KyuMin

Other Cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Author's Note : Annyeong yeorobun , author gaje kini muncul lagi tapi ga bawa FF Series "My pure love to you" *plakk #digetok readers. Mianhae ne ? Author mau lanjutin tuh FF tp ampe skrg belom dapet inspirasi, eh malah munculnya inspirasi buat bikin nih FF. Nah karena ini FF muncul asal gegara kegalauan author memikirkan nasib author SS5 INA nanti :( , ini pure MY FF , ini GS ! So kalo ga suka ga usah baca ne ? Don't BASH! Don't COPAS! And so IMPORTANTLY DON'T BE SIDER -Silent Reader- *i really hate it* okey! Cukup celotehannya. Go to story yeorobun ^^

~o0o~

4 years 8 months later

Apartment

Seorang yeoja masih sibuk menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengah-tengah kedua lututnya itu. Bahkan tak jarang isakannya lolos begitu saja, dikala mimpi buruk yang setiap hari menghantuinya setiap malam itu datang. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak dapat menjauh dari mimpi tersebut. Haruskah setiap hari ia harus dihantui dengan rasa takut, gelisah, sedih, khawatir dan segala jenis rasa yang membuat hatinya tak tenang.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bunyi bel membuat si yeoja tersadar kembali. Matanya mengerjap imut,"apa itu kyuhyun?",gumamnya.

Bagaikan memenangkan lotre besar ia berlari menuju pintu apartment dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah imutnya. Bahkan deretan gigi rapinya terlihat sangat jelas sekarang.

Krieett

"Kyuhyun-",ucapan yeoja itu terpotong mana kala bukan sesosok namja yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini yang ada dihadapannya kini. Namun kini yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya itu seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan dandanan yang terlihat elegan.

"Apa kabar Sungmin-ssi?",sapa yeoja itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seakan-akan memastikan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Apa boleh saya masuk? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan",ucap yeoja itu.

"Ah ne, tentu saja",respon sungmin sambil mempersilahkan yeoja itu memasuki apartmentnya yang tidak cukup luas namun tetap terlihat 'sedikit mewah'.

"Silahkan duduk",sungmin mempersilahkan yeoja itu untuk duduk diruang tamunya yang tidak begitu besar.

"Jadi hanya ini yang mampu dibeli bocah bodoh itu?",cicbir yeoja itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke pelosok apartment sederhana itu.

"Apa ahjumma ingin minum teh atau mungkin kopi?",tawar sungmin tanpa merespon perkataan sebelumnya yeoja itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku datang kesini hanya sebentar. Lebih baik kamu duduk dan ini akan menjadi cepat selesai",perintah yeoja itu.

Sungmin menurut dan ia duduk di sofa sebrang yeoja itu sehingga kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ada keperluan apa hingga ahjumma sampai kesini?",tanya sungmin.

"Cih! Berhenti memanggilku ahjumma! Cukup panggil aku Nyonya Cho. Aku benar-benar tidak paham, kenapa anakku yang sangat sempurna itu harus menyukai yeoja sepertimu. Kamu benar-benar tidak sekelas dengannya",ucap nyonya cho alias heechul dengan sombongnya.

"Jwisonghamnida Nyonya Cho.",ucap sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih! Ambil ini dan cepat angkat kakimu dari sini!",ucap heechul sambil melempar sebuah amplop coklat yang tebal dan diyakini itu berisi banyak uang.

"Ye?",sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap amplop coklat itu."Apa maksud anda sebenarnya?",tanya sungmin.

"Apa masih kurang jelas ? Tentu saja aku ingin menjauhkan hama sepertimu dari anakku!",jelas heechul dengan wajah yang benar-benar menghina.

Sungmin menatap amplop itu lalu menatap heechul bergantian. Beberapa kali ia melakukan itu, selanjutnya ia hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku mencintai anak anda dan begitupun sebaliknya. Apa anda tidak memahami itu ?",ucap sungmin lantang sambil menatap heechul.

"Cih! Persetan dengan cinta! Hidup itu harus realistis. Setidaknya cinta itu tidak pantas terjadi diantara kalian. Apa kamu tidak mengerti posisi kelasmu ?",ucap heechul merendahkan sungmin.

"Hah~ apa anda tidak dapat menghargai perasaan kami ?",tanya sungmin masih dengan nada memelas.

"Apa kamu memiliki harga diri? Bahkan kamu memiliki tempat tinggal karena uang anakku. Apa kamu tidak malu tinggal bersama namja yang tidak ada hubungan resmi denganmu berdua saja ? Dasar yeoja murahan",ucap heechul.

Sungmin menatap heechul intens,"jika memang uang ini untuk menghargai diriku. Lalu kira-kira berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk membeli harga diri anda?",ucap sungmin yang kini membuat heechul menatap sungmin tak percaya.

"Aishh, jinjja! Bagaimana bisa bocah itu menyukai yeoja tak mempunyai sopan santun begini.",oceh heechul.

Sungmin berdiri,"saya ingin istirahat. Berhubungan anda adalah tamu yang tak diundang, maka dari itu saya mohon anda dapat pergi dari sini",ucap sungmin halus untuk mengusir heechul."..dan jangan lupa bawa amplop anda. Sepertinya saya tidak membutuhkan itu",lanjut sungmin.

"Cih! Aku pikir dengan melenyapkan kedua orang tuamu maka kamu akan meninggalkan putraku! Ternyata aku salah, kamu terlalu naif!",ucap heechul yang kini membuat sungmin membulatkan foxy eyesnya.

"M-mwora-go ?",ucap sungmin terbata-bata.

Heechul menatap sungmin sinis."Ne! Aku yang menyuruh orang untuk menabrak kedua orang tuamu. Aku fikir kamu akan menolongnya, sehingga aku bisa melenyapkan kalian semua dari kehidupanku dan kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar menyayangkan kamu tidak ikut terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang disengaja itu",jelas heechul enteng.

Kini fikiran sungmin menjadi tidak fokus. Terlalu banyak kata-kata dipikirannya. Bahkan pandangan matanya kini menjadi buram karena air mata kini menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

Srett

Heechul menyambar amplop coklat yang ditolak sungmin. "Tolong pikirkan! Pergi dari sini atau orang-orang yang kamu sayangi akan ku lenyapkan. Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku.",ucap heechul sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kamu masih memiliki hati ?",tanya sungmin lirih dengan air mata yang kini mulai lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Heechul menatap sungmin,"salahkan appamu yang membawa hatiku!",ucap heechul keras. Heechul menghela nafas panjang.

"Mworago ? A-appa ?",lirih sungmin lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi! Aku ingin mulai besok kamu sudah tidak ada di sini lagi! Atau kamu akan tau akibatnya. Aku pergi",ucap heechul lalu berlalu ke pintu.

Sungmin menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja dilalui heechul.

Brukk

Kini kaki mungilnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi sampai akhirnya ia ambruk. Hatinya begitu sakit sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini kepada appa dan eomma? Apa ia sebegitunya membenciku ? Kenapa harus eomma dan appa ? Hikss hikss",kini isakan sungmin lolos begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini terjadi pada dirinya.

Apa saling mencintai itu salah ?

Apa mencintai seseorang dengan tulus itu akan menyakiti ?

Apa menyatukan 2 insan yang saling mencintai itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ?

Apa saling mencintai itu bukan takdir yang diinginkan Tuhan ?

-o0o-

Sungmin menatap miris nakas yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Disana terdapat 2 buah bingkai foto. Satu bingkai berisi 3 orang yang tengah melebarkan senyumnya, satu yeoja cantik dengan senyum tegasnya, satu namja yang sangat tampan dengan senyuman damainya, dan serta seorang yeoja dengan menggunakan seragam sambil memeluk rangkaian bunga lili yang sangat indah.

"Eo-eomma... A-appa..",lirih sungmin dengan suara serak."Mianhae.. Nan ddaemuneh",lirih sungmin sambil mengusap lembut foto itu.

Kini pandangan sungmin beralih ke arah bingkai foto yang disebelah lagi. Bingkai foto pink yang berisi sepasang kekasih yang tersenyum kompak sambil membuat love sign dengan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum menatap foto itu, tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir air mata menetes deras dari matanya.

Pikiran sungmin kembali melayang kemasa yang tak pernah ia ingin ingat lagi.

- Flashback -

7 years 8 months ago

"Happy 2nd anniversary chagiaaa~",ucap seorang namja manja sambil memeluk yeoja mungilnya possesif. Namun respon yang diberikan yeoja itu malah sangat bertantangan dengannya. Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukan namjanya dan menatapnya tajam.

Pletakk

Sebuah sentilan yang cukup keras berhasil membuat dahi sang namja itu memerah sempurna."Argghh, appo! Yak lee sungmin, bahkan dihari spesial begini saja kamu masih memukulku?",protes namja itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cih! Jangan manja Cho kyuhyun-ssi. Bahkan didepan appa dan eomma kamu masih berani memelukku. Tidak sopan",protes yeoja bernama sungmin itu pada namja yang bernama kyuhyun.

"Hhehe, bahkan eomma dan appa tidak mempermasalahkan itu, benarkan eomma appa?",tanya kyuhyun smabil menatap sepasang suami istri yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anak yeoja satu-satunya itu bersama dengan namjachingunya yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Dasar, kajja! Untuk anniv kali ini apa boleh appa yang mentraktir kalian ?",tawar appa sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap appa sungmin berbinar."Jeongmalyo ?".

"Tentu sajaa! Kajja! Eomma akan bersiap-siap",ucap yeoja cantik berahang tegas yang bernama lee hyuk jae atau eunhyuk, istri dari seorang pria tampan bernama lee donghae.

Kini mereka berempat berjalan santai di daerah myeongdong sambil melihat-lihat toko disepanjang myeong dong. Kadang canda gurau terjadi disela perbincangan mereka. Benar-benar terlihat sempurna sebagai sebuah keluarga utuh.

"Yeobo, aku ingin Kue ikan yang disebrang jalan itu, kajja beli itu!",pinta eunhyuk manja.

"Eomma! Bukankah tadi kita setuju untuk membeli baju dulu ?",protes sungmin.

"Sudah-sudah bagaimana kalo appa dan eomma beli kue ikan lalu kita ke toko baju duluan ? Eotte ?",saran kyuhyun.

"Nah! Begitu saja, jebalyo hae, aku ingin itu",pinta eunhyuk kembali manja.

"Baiklah, kalian ke toko duluan ne?",ucap donghae yang direspona anggukan kompak oleh kyumin.

Baru beberapa langkah sungmin dan kyuhyun berjalan tanpa haehyuk namun ia menghentikan langkahnya."Waeyo ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Dompet kita kan dipegang eomma",ucap sungmin. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah eunhae. Seketika matanya membulat kala sebuah mobil minibus berlaju kencang ke arah eunhae yang tengah menyebrang."EOMMA APPA AWAS!",teriak sungmin sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya disusul oleh kyuhyun juga.

Namun bodohnya kenapa eunhae bukannya menepi malah mereka menoleh ke sungmin yang memanggilnya. Laluu...

Ciiiitttttttt brakkkk prranggggg bughhh

"ANDWAEEEEE!",teriak sungmin frustasi.

- flashback end -

"Hikss..hikss... Nan.. Hikss..eo-ttokhae ..hikss kyu!",ucap sungmin terputus-putus. Karena nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat tangisannya. Berulang kali sungmin menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya berharap rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya itu akan berkurang. Namun hasilnya nihil, malah kini ia semakin sakit.

Kejadian itu kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disela-sela kakinya untuk meredam isakannya.

"Eomma! Appa! Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Hiksss hikss",

"Haruskah aku meninggalkannya ?"

"Haruskah aku menerimanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa ?"

"Haruskah aku membalas segala perbuatan yeoja sadis itu ?"

"Atau... Haruskah aku lenyap juga dari kehidupan mereka ?"

Sungmin sibuk berkutit dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang.

-o0o-

Heechul memijit lembut dahinya. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Ia merogoh tas expensive miliknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel bewarna Silver miliknya.

Disentuh-sentuhnya layar besar ponsel itu sampai tepat sebuah gambar yang muncul. Digambar itu terlihat tiga orang dengan seragam yang sama. Dua yeoja disisi kanan dan kiri dan satu namja ditengah-tengah. Heechul tersenyum miris menatap gambar itu.

"Seharusnya kamu memilih aku, bukan dia...",lirih heechul.

TBC

Kekekeke~ TBC again.  
Gimana reader kelanjutannya ? Gaje kah ? Makin tijel(tidak jelas) kah ?  
Tapi aku berharap readers pada suka dehh ^^


	3. Chapter 3

FF / I choose to love you (널 사랑하  
겠어)/ GS / KYUMIN / Part III

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : ga sesuai EYD , TYPO , GenderSwitch

Main Cast : KyuMin

Other Cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Author's Note : Annyeong yeorobun , author gaje kini muncul lagi ini pure MY FF , ini GS ! So kalo ga suka ga usah baca ne ? Don't BASH! Don't COPAS! And so IMPORTANTLY DON'T BE SIDER -Silent Reader- *i really hate it* okey! Cukup celotehannya. Go to story yeorobun ^^

~o0o~

Sesosok yeoja dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya kini berdiri dibalcon mungil diapartmentnya. Dia membiarkan dinginnya angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan dengan tanpa ijin memainkan rambut ikalnya yang tergerai indah. Entah karena ia kelilipan atau bagaimana air matanya lolos begitu saja. Ia meremas dada kirinya dengan senyum miris yang ia kembangkan.

"Haruskah appa dan eomma menanggung semuanya kyu ? Kenapa tidak melenyapkanku saja ?",lirih yeoja itu. Air mata terus mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Tanpa isakan atau semacamnya air mata itu terus lolos begitu saja.

- flashback -

"Chagiya~ apa yang kamu lakukan disini eum ? Sekarang sudah larut dan disini sangat dingin, kajja kita masuk",ucap seorang namja jangkung sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil yeoja yang membelakanginya.

"Ahh, kyuhyun-ah~ aniya, nan gwaenchana. Pemandangan disini sangat indah",ucap sang yeoja sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan namjanya yang ada didepan perutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari atas langit.

"Tak perlu membuat diriku kedinginan sepertimu sekarang ,aku dapat melihat keindahan yg tiada bandingannya daripada melihat langit ini",ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mendengar penuturan lembut dari kyuhyun, sang yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan memandang mata tajam itu dengan antusias."Jeongmalyo ?",tanya yeoja itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Ne",jawab kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Apa itu ?",tanya yeoja itu kembali antusias dan jangan lupakan deretan gigi rapinya kini yang terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu sungmin dan CHU~. Kini bibir tebal kyuhyun sempurna menepel dibibir M sungmin. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan berkebalikan dengan sungmin yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan aksi dadakan kyuhyun. Beberapa detik setelah itu kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Sungmin. Cho sungmin~ kamu adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah",ucap kyuhyun lembut sambil membenarkan anak poni sungmin.

"A-apa yang kamu katakan kyu, tidak usah berlebihan",ucap sungmin malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik dagu sungmin kembali sehingga menemukan kedua bola mata mereka.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran dan aku sangat berharap ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah ini hanya untukku",ucap kyuhyun kini melepas dagu sungmin dan menarik kedua tangan sungmin,mengusap punggung tangan sungmin serta mencium punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Kyu..",lirih sungmin tanpa ia sadari air matanya lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Grepp

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun posesif."Tentu saja babo! Aku memang hanya untukmu",ucap sungmin dalam pelukan.

- flashback end -

"Hiksss hiksss..",isakan sungmin kini lolos mengingat kejadian manis yang pernah terjadi dibalcon itu. Ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disela-sela lututnya itu."Kyu... Eottokhae? Hikss hikss hikss...",

~ o0o ~

Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, sungmin mengusap layar ponselnya. Disentuhnya beberapa lama sampai terdengar bunyi nada sambung.

"Yeoboseyo?",ucap orang disebrang telepon itu.

"Y-yeoboseyo Nyonya Cho",ucap sungmin dengan suara seraknya karena ia terlalu banyak menangis.

"Neo! Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku eoh?",tanya nyonya cho alias heechul dengan angkuhnya."..aku tidak punya banyak waktu meladeni orang sepertimu",lanjutnya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda, dan saya rasa akan jauh lebih baik jika kita membicarakan ini secara langsung bukan melalui via telpon",ucap sungmin kembali serak karena ia mati-matian berusaha menahan isakannya. Mungkin mulutnya masih bisa menahan itu semua namun tidak dengan matanya. Airmatanya selalu lolos begitu saja. Bahkan berulang kali sungmin menyeka airmatanya itu.

"Aku ti-...",

"Hanya sebentar nyonya cho. Anggap ini... pertemuan terakhir kita",ucap sungmin yang diakhiri helaan nafas. Karena sungmin cukup lega berhasil mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu kapan dan dimana kita bi-..."

"Aku tunggu di Handel & Gretel jam 4 sore ini",ucapan sungmin memotong ucapan heechul. Selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu ,sungmin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Mian..mianhae...",lirih sungmin sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya. "Kyuuuu! Huuuuaaa...hikss...hiiikkss...mi-hikkksss anhae kyu arrgghhh,appeuda..eo-mma...ap-ppa",kini isakan sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

~ o0o ~

Handel & Gretel

"Benar-benar yeoja yang tak disiplin!",gerutu yeoja paruh baya dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak ? Dia itu tipe wanita yang sangat benci menunggu. Untuk mengurangi kejengkelannya ia mengangkat anggun gelas kopi dihadapannya dan menyesapnya dengan elegan. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding Cafe itu."Tck!",ia berdecak sebal.

Kini sabarnya sudah mencapai klimaks, dengan gerakan angkuh ia menyambar tas disamping kursinya dan berniat pergi dari cafe itu.

"Chamkamaneyo! Hoshh..hoshh.. Jwisonghamnida Nyonya Cho.. Hoshh.. Tadi taxi yang kutumpangi mogok dan mengharuskan aku berjalan kaki mencari halte bus",jelas yeoja sambil terengah-engah nafasnya mungkin karena ia berlari.

"Cih! Alasan klasik, aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku lebih banyak lagi untuk meladeni manusia sepertimu Lee sungmin-ssi",ucap nyonya cho sambil berniat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana sungmin menahan tangan heechul.

"Cho kyuhyun..aku...a-aku...",ucap sungmin terbata-bata seakan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat itu. Sungmin menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

'Kyuhyun-ah nan jeongmal saranghae geurigoo nan jeongmal mianhae',batin sungmin. Lalu ia membuka kembali matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?",bentak heechul.

"Aku...a-aku akan meninggalkannya",sungmin mencoba lancar mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan selama bersama kyuhyun, sekalipun saat kyuhyun meninggalkannya untuk sementara. Namun kali ini dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya sendiri.

Heechul intens menatap sungmin yang kini berdiri disampingnya, senyumannya kini mengembang. Genggaman tangan sungmin pada lengan heechul kian melonggar sampai akhirnya benar-benar terlepas.

"Geunde.. Aku memiliki syarat untuk itu!",ucap sungmin.

"Mworago? Apa yang ingin kamu minta? Uang? Atau fasilitas?",ucap heechul asal.

"Ani.. Aku tidak membutuhkan barang fana itu, beritahu aku kapan kyuhyun akan pulang?",ucap sungmin sambil menatap heechul tajam.

~ o0o ~

"Ahh~ sungmin pasti akan senang mengetahui jika aku pulang lebih cepat 4 bulan! Ahh, jeongmal bogoshipda ming!",monolog kyuhyun senang saat dirinya telah turun dari pesawat dan menghirup udara segar di bandara Incheon. Kyuhyun melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger sempurna diwajah tampannya dan melirik tajam arloji silver dipergelangan tangan kirinya."Aigoo~ mau berapa lama ia ingin membuatku menunggu? Tck! Apa aku harus naik taksi?",gumam kyuhyun sambil melirik kanan kiri berharap orang suruhan eommanya untuk menjemputnya itu segera datang.

Tap!

Hentakan kaki keras kyuhyun kini benar-benar menandakan betapa jengkelnya ia menunggu."Okay! Finally I wanna go home with taxi! I really missing my wife!",oceh kyuhyun sendiri kini ia baru melangkahkan satu langkah kakinya namun langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Jwisonghamnida Tuan muda, tadi kami mengalami macet yang cukup parah. Mari saya bawakan koper anda",ucap seorang namja berjas hitam pekat yang berhasil berlari menuju kyuhyun.

"Cih! Palli antar aku pulang",ucap kyuhyun acuh lalu meninggalkan koper beserta pria berjas itu.

Brakk!

Kyuhyun menutup tak sabar pintu mobil mewah itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya saat sudah berhasil duduk didalam mobil."Hah~ aku tak menyangka akan selelah ini.",gumam kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda ingin ke kediaman Cho atau ingin mampir ketempat lain?",tanya pria berjas hitam yang kini duduk dikursi sopir.

"Mwoya? Sejak kapan rumah itu menjadi rumahku? Bawa aku ke apartment dan bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai. Aku benar-benar lelah",ucap kyuhyun memerintahkan namja berjas itu.

"Algeupseumnida Tuan muda",ucap namja berjas itu sambil menstarter mobil hitam mewah itu.

"Hah~ gidarilke ming..",lirih kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

~o0o~

"Tuan muda.. Kita sudah sampai",ucap namja jangkung berjas hitam itu saat mobil mewah itu telah berhenti anggun disebuah gedung apartment yang tidak begitu terlihat mewah.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit terusik ketika suara namja berjas hitam itu menyapa telinganya. Dengan malas ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia melirik keluar jendela dan terkesiap karena ternyata ia sudah sampai diapartmentnya."Ahh, gomawo sudah mengantarku. Sampaikan salamku pada 'ahjumma bawel' dirumah kediaman Cho itu ne?",ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Ahjumma bawel?",ucap namja berjas itu bingung sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Hhehe.. Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda",ucap kyuhyun lalu terkekeh.

"Ahh, algeupsemnida.. Apa perlu saya bantu membawa koper anda kedalam?",tawar namja itu.

"Andwae! Eobsoyo, aku masih memiliki kedua tangan. Cukup buka bagasi belakang saja. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri",ucap kyuhyun sambil menggenakan ranselnya lalu membuka knop pintu mobil itu.

"Algeupseumnida Tuan..",ucap namja berjas itu lalu menekan tombol yang ada didekat kemudi untuk membuka bagasi. Kyuhyun yang kini memang sudah diluar mobil langsung menuju bagasi belakang lalu menyambar koper biru yang bertengger indah didalam bagasi itu.

Brak!

Kyuhyun menutup bagasi mobil itu. Lalu namja berjas hitam itu keluar dari mobil."Hati-hati dijalan ne?",ucap kyuhyun basa-basi lalu memamerkan senyumnya yang terus merekah sejak membuka mata tadi, hmm... Atau sejak sebelum ia naek pesawat? Entahlah. Namja berjas hitam itu membungkukkan badannya lalu masuk kembali kedalam mobil lalu mulai melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan masuk kedalam gedung 'kebahagian'nya itu.

~o0o~

Teeett teeettt

Bunyi itu terdengar saat kyuhyun berhasil menekan kata sandi untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Senyum kyuhyun mengembang.

'Dia masih menggunakan tanggal jadian kami',batin kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka knop pintu itu."Ming~",panggil kyuhyun saat memasukki rumahnya."Ming, kamu di-...",ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat aroma yang sangat harum menyeruak dalam indra penciumannya. Dengan langkah kaki cepat kyuhyun segera menuju dapur dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ming!",upaya kyuhyun untuk mengagetkan sungmin. Namun nihil, ternyata tak ada sungmin didapur. Hanya ada sebuah kertas memo kecil bewarna pink yang menempel didepan kulkas. Kini ulasan diwajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi wajah yang tampak bingung. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kulkas dan diambilnya kertas itu. Matanya kekanan kekiri membaca setiap hangeul yang terukir dikertas itu.

'Aigoo, apa uri kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah sekarang ? :)  
Kyuhyun-ah, palli makan makanan yang sudah aku buatkan untukmu. Selagi itu masih hangat, aku keluar sebentar ne? Dan sebelum aku pulang kamu harus menghabiskan makanan itu! Arra?  
Bogoshipda kyuhyun-ahh~ naddo saranghae ^^'

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya hingga memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Sangat manis. Ditekuknya kertas memo pink itu lalu dimasukkan kedalam sakunya.

"Cha! Kebetulan aku juga sangat lapar sekarang",gumam kyuhyun. Lalu ia duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan yang memang biasa ia gunakan. Dihadapannya kini tersaji berbagai jenis makanan kesukaannya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah mangkuk yang berisi jjajangmyun. Dengan sangat antusias kyuhyun mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuk itu lalu menyuapi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahh~ mashita! Aku sangat merindukan jjajangmyun buatannya, ini sangat enak",monolog kyuhyun memuji masakan yang kini masuk ke kerongkongannya. Bahkan dia melupakan ransel yang masih menggantung sempurna dipundak lapangnya.

~o0o~

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan-makannya. Ia dengan setia menunggu sungmin hingga hari menjelang senja. Kyuhyun masih saja menunggu sungmin diruang tamu, bahkan tak jarang ia melihat balcon. Berharap ia akan melihat sungmin dari atas sana.

"Aigoo, kemana yeoja itu? Jika aku meneleponnya apa akan mengganggunya? Arrgghhh, ming aku ingin istirahat, tapi kenapa kamu belum pulang juga eoh ? Aku rindu saat-saat kamu mengusap-usap rambutku sebelum tidur",oceh kyuhyun dan bahkan ia merengek bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen. Akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kekamar duluan, karena kini matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apa sebegitu lelahnya perjalanan hingga ia terus saja mengeluh untuk beristirahat?

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kepelosok ruangan bernuansa putih pink itu. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disisi kasur, mengusap lembut sprei kasur itu. Lalu ia mengambil salah satu bantal disana, dipeluknya layaknya memeluk seorang yeoja. Menghirup kuat-kuat aroma bantal itu."Wanginya masih tetap sama, strawberry~",gumam kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya dan menajamkan pengelihatan matanya kenakas disebelah tempat tidurnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kotak tipis bewarna pink yang ada diatas nakas itu. Dan dikotak tipis yang biasa disebut ponsel itu terletak sebuah cincin yang sangat kyuhyun tau betul jika itu cincin kramat antara hubungannya dengan sungmin yang sangat pantang untuk dilepaskan. Seketika mata kyuhyun membulat. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil kedua benda itu. Dengan menggunakan jari ditangan kanannya ia mengusap layar ponsel itu. Ternyata saat dinyalakan ponsel itu berada di aplikasi voice recorder. Dengan sentuhan pelan kyuhyun menekan tombol play.

'Hey kyu! Apa kamu sudah menghabiskan makanan yang sudah aku siapkan ? Harus habis ne ?  
Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae sebenarnya aku bukan keluar sebentar tapi...  
Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu lagi..  
Mianhaeyo, aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak bisa menunggumu lagi.  
Aku rasa kamu akan baik-baik saja, karena selama ini kita hidup terpisah dan kita sama-sama baik-baik bukan?  
Jadi tak masalah jika aku ingin kita memperpanjang ini kan?  
Aku sudah tak sanggup menjalani hidup bersamamu.  
Aku tak ingin banyak yang menderita karena hubungan kita kyu.  
Aku mohon kamu dapat mengerti itu.  
Mian karena tidak bisa menepati janji kita, maka dari itu aku kembalikan cincin ini.  
Jangan khawatir kyu, aku tidak membawa barang apapun.  
Karena semua barang yang aku miliki itu berasal darimu, dan aku tidak ingin memilikinya lagi.  
Lagipula kini aku sudah mendapatkan namja lain yang bisa menerimaku dan bahkan keluarganya menerimaku juga.  
Terimakasih selama ini kamu mau menjagaku.  
Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga ucapkan chukkae untuk gelar yang kini kamu dapatkan.  
Annyeong~"

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari rekaman itu. Hatinya begitu mencelos mendengar 'sambutan' dari orang yang benar-benar dirindukannya. Bahkan untuk menangispun tak bisa kyuhyun lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat benda yang ada dikedua genggaman tangannya. Pandangannya kosong menatap keluar. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

"Tak ingin melihatku lagi? Lelah menungguku? Baik-baik saja jika berpisah? Bahkan ia memiliki namja lain? Ahh aigoo bichyeoso! Maldo andwae..",ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan berharap yang tadi ia dengar itu hanya ilusi belaka.

Kyuhyun membuka genggaman ditangan kirinya. Dilihatnya benda kecil putih berbentuk lingkaran itu. Kini airmatanya lolos begitu saja, hatinya begitu sakit melihat benda pengikat hubungannya dengan sungmin kini dikembalikan kepadanya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Apa ia pikir hanya ia yang merasa menderita?! Apa ia tidak bisa menunggu sebentar lagi?! WAEE? Geure! Pergilah sana! Aaaarrrgggghhhhh!",geram kyuhyun lalu mengepalkan kedua genggamannya hingga telapak tangannya jelas-jelas bewarna putih.

Pranggg!

Kyuhyun melempar ponsel pink itu ke dinding beton kamarnya hingga nasib ponsel itu tidak dapat dibayangkan lagi. Kyuhyun terduduk dibawah tempat tidur. Salah satu kakinya ditekuk dan dijadikan sandaran untuk kepalanya. Kini kyuhyun benar-benar meluapkan perasaannya disana. Tangan kirinya masih kuat menggenggam cincin itu.

~ o0o ~

HanKyung Company's Build

"Nyonya siang ini anda akan ada meeting dengan Kepala pimpinan Hyundai Department",ucap seorang namja muda bertubuh subur pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang selalu ia ikuti kemanapun saat jam kerja terkecuali ke dalam toilet. Langkah kaki yeoja paruh baya itu terhenti, ia berbalik menatap namja bertubuh subur itu."Shin Donghee-ssi, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar ne? Untuk 2 jam kedepan jadwalku kosong bukan? Tinggalkan aku sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Arra?",ucap yeoja paruh baya itu dengan nada gusar.

"Ye, algeupseumnida Nyonya Cho. Ah iya. Tadi rekan saya yang menjemput Tuan muda menelepon, ia mengatakan Tuan muda sudah sampai diapartment dengan selamat",ucap namja bernama shin donghee itu.

"Ahh ne ~ tolong suruh anak buahku untuk tetap mengawasi anak itu. Jangan biarkan dia kabur. Sudahlah aku ingin istirahat",ucap wanita itu.

"Ye, algeupseumnida Nyonya. Selamat beristirahat",ucap shin donghee lalu ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan nyonya Cho masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ia menduduki kursi besarnya yang sangat nyaman itu. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya disenderan kursi itu. Mungkin beginilah lelahnya menjadi wakil direktur. Yang mengharuskan ia mengurusi semua masalah perusahaan karena direktur utamanya harus mengurusi cabang kantornya yang berada di Jepang.

Nyonya Cho alias heechul kini memijit keningnya dengan gerakan teratur. Kini pikirannya benar-benar membuatnya pening. Apalagi memikrikan masalah anak semata wayangnya, 'Cho kyuhyun'.

'Apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar? Dan terbaik?',batin heechul.

"Terbaik?",gumamnya dengan suara pelan."...untukku atau untuk kyuhyun?...",lanjutnya lagi.

T to the B to the C is TBC ...

Mind to RnR ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

FF / I choose to love you (널 사랑하  
겠어)/ GS / KYUMIN / Part IV

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : ga sesuai EYD , TYPO , GenderSwitch

Main Cast : KyuMin

Other Cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Author's Note : Annyeong yeorobun , author gaje kini muncul lagi ini pure MY FF , ini GS ! So kalo ga suka ga usah baca ne ? Don't BASH! Don't COPAS! And so IMPORTANTLY DON'T BE SIDER -Silent Reader- *i really hate it* okey! Cukup celotehannya. Go to story yeorobun ^^

~o0o~

Daun ilalang yang terlihat seolah berjalan seiring cepatnya laju kereta itu menjadi objek pemandangan di mata sungmin. Padahal pemandangan yang tersaji kini dapat dikatakan sangat indah. Namun seindah apapun itu tidak mampu membuat sekilas senyuman diwajah imut sungmin. Kini bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Ia menggenggam erat tas mungil yang ada dipangkuannya kini.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia membuka resleting tas pink mungil itu. Dikeluarkannya dompet bewarna pink dengan gambar lolipop. Ibu jari sungmin menekan tombol untuk membuka dompet itu.

Kini tatapan sungmin berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap gambar yang terpajang indah didompet itu.

"Biarkan aku memiliki yang ini kyu~",ucapnya lirih. Namun seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi nanar saat melihat jari manis tangan kirinya kini sudah tidak menggunakan cincin yang begitu ia banggakan selama ini.

"Hiks~",isakan kecil itu lolos begitu saja tanpa izin. Sungmin selalu berharap bahwa semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi belaka. Namun semakin ia berharap itu semakin menyayat hatinya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu penumpang lainnya.

~o0o~

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya sungmin sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbong kereta yang membawanya ketempat ini. Kini tangan sungmin menggenggam berbagai jenis barang.I-podnya, dompet serta beberapa surat pentingnya.

Ia melirik arloji pink yang bertengger indah dilengan kirinya."Omona! Aku harus segera menemui wookie, eoddiga?",ucap sungmin agak panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyusuri stasiun yang cukup besar itu.

Namun dari arah yang berlawanan seorang namja kini terlihat juga tergesa-gesa dengan ponsel yang dengan indah ia topang dipipinya.

Bughh

"Aww",teriak sungmin dan namja itu kompak saat kepala mereka beradu. Sungmin yang kaget sontak melepaskan semua barang digenggaman tangannya.

Brak brak

Namja itu menutup panggilannya lalu membantu sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jwisunghamnida agassi",ucap namja itu sopan.

"Ahh~ ne gwaenchana aku juga ceroboh",ucap sungmin. Namun acara saling memungut itu terhenti saat suara teriakan menyapa telinga sungmin.

"Eonni!",teriak yeoja mungil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Wookie-a!",balas sungmin senang. Dengan sergap ia memunguti barangnya."Gamsahamnida",ucap sungmin sopan dan membungkuk kepada namja itu lalu menghampiri yeoja bernama wookie itu.

Sedangkan si namja masih menatap punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Ia masih tetap diposisi berdirinya. Pikirannya masih berkelut."Neomu yeppo~",ucapan pertama namja itu setelah insiden tak sengaja tabrak itu. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kaki namun ekor matanya melihat sebuah benda mungil bewarna pink kini berada tepat didepan kakinya.

Ia berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu. Pikirannya kembali ke insiden tak sengaja tabrak itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa benda itu adalah milik yeoja yang baru saja ia tabrak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya menandakan bahwa ia bingung sekarang. Haruskah ia membuka isi dompet itu ?.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka lipatan dompet itu dan dilihatnya gambar sepasang kekasih yang tengah berdampingan sambil sang namja merangkul yeojanya. Ia memicingkan matanya saat menatap yeoja di dalam gambar itu. Kini tatapannya berubah menjadi nanar menatap gambar itu.

"Apa ini pacarnya ? Atau suaminya?",gumamnya lirih. Oh hey! Apa ia kini sedang mengidap fall'in in love at first sight?. Bisa jadi. Dengan perlahan ia mencari kartu identitas di dompet itu. Dilihatnya kartu identitas itu yang membuat senyumnya mengembang."Sungmin. Lee sungmin...",gumamnya lagi.

Ddrrttt drrrtttt

Ia sontak kaget saat benda yang berada disakunya kini bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benda itu dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Annyeonghaseumnida Henry Lau-ssi.. Apa meeting pada hari ini itu dibatalkan?",tanya seorang namja yang diperkirakan sudah paruh baya itu disebrang telepon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat anda. Maaf membuat anda menunggu",ucap henry sopan. Setelah itu ia menaruh kembali ponselnya. Ia kembali menaruh kartu identitas sungmin kedalam dompet.

"Mungkin ini takdir Tuhan yang menginginkan kita untuk bertemu lagi , kekeke",oceh henry sendiri lalu ia menaruh dompet itu dalam saku jasnya. Lalu ia pergi ke tempat tujuannya semula.

~o0o~

"Eonni kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke Mokpo eumb ?",tanya yeoja mungil itu antusias sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum merespon teman lamanya itu.

"Apa eonni tidak boleh bertemu dengan ahjumma dan juga kamu eoh?",ucap sungmin sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, tentu saja tidak begitu eonni. Aku malah senang eonni main kesini. Bogosipeotji nae eonniga",ucap ryeowook manja sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kanan sungmin."Geunde eonni tidak bawa pakaian? Hanya membawa map-map ini?",tanya ryeowook sambil menatap benda-benda ditangan sungmin.

"Ne, eonni hanya membawa sertifikat-sertifikat ,I-pod dan dom-...",ucapan serta langkah kaki sungmin terhenti saat menyadari dompet pinknya tidak ada digenggaman tangannya.

"Ada apa eonni?",tanya ryeowook bingung.

"Dompet eonni ilang wookie-a! Jangan-jangan saat tertabrak tadi...",ucap sungmin panik. Segera ia berlari kembali ke dalam stasiun meninggalkan ryeowook.

Kepala sungmin itu ke kanan kekiri mengikuti gerak matanya yang kesana kemari. Berharap dompetnya itu masih dapat ia temukan. Pandangannya kini semakin mengabur mana kala air matanya mulai menumpuk. Dipikirannya hanya satu yaitu, fotonya dengan kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ eoddiga?",ucap sungmin parau. Bahkan kini airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa adanya isakan.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki ryeowook yang begitu terdengar menghampiri sungmin."Hoshh hoshh... Eonni eotte ?",tanya ryeowook sambil terengah-engah.

"Eobsoyo wookie-a.. Hiksshikss",ucap sungmin. Kini kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia terduduk dilantai nan dingin itu ia terisak.

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan eonni tersayangnya itu dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya."Geogjongma eonni-ya, aku bisa meminjamkan eonni uang",ucap ryeowook.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah."Foto kyu wookie-a, aku hanya memiliki itu...",ucap sungmin ditengah isakannya. Ucapan sungmin membuat ryeowook termenung.

"Bukankah eonni masih bisa ke Seoul jika ingin melihat foto kyuhyun oppa?",ucap ryeowook bingung.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng lemah."Eonni menyerah wookie-a.. Eonni memilih melepaskan dia.. Hiksshikss.. Eonni sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.. Hiksshikss",kini isakannya benar-benar pecah. Ryeowook yang terlihat kaget hanya bisa memeluk sayang eonninya itu. Bahkan tak jarang orang yang berlalu lalang menatap kedua yeoja manis ini dengan pandangan iba.

"Sudah eonni sudah.. Lebih baik kita pulang dulu ne ?",saran ryeowook yang akhirnya mendapat anggukan setuju oleh sungmin.

~o0o~

Saat sungmin memasukki sebuah rumah yang masih sangat tradisional itu ia sedikit ragu. Ryeowook yang menyadari sungmin menghentikan langkah kaki segera menengok kebelakang. Tepat ke arah sungmin.

"Waeyo eonni?",tanya ryeowook sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah."Gwaenchana..",ucap sungmin mengelabuhi ryeowook. Jujur saja kini perasaan sungmin benar-benar tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin memastikan bahwa kyuhyun itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Kajja, kita masuk eonni. Udara malam makin menusuk",ucap ryeowook sambil bergidik dan segera membuka knop pintu kayu itu.

"Hhh ~ semoga kamu baik-baik saja kyu..",lirih sungmin lalu ia dengan lemah melangkahkan kakinya memasukki rumah itu.

~o0o~

BRAKKKK

Dengan tidak santainya pintu itu dibanting oleh namja yang kini nafasnya memburu."Yak! Dimana letak sopan santunmu Cho Kyuhyun!",bentak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang cukup tersentak dengan aksi membanting pintu itu.

"Cukup eomma! Aku rasa tidak membutuhkan etika untuk bicara dengan orang seperti eomma!",bentak kyuhyun yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh? Jaga sikapmu!",protes yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Eomma yang mengusir sungmin bukan ? Kenapa eomma tega?! Bukankah aku sudah menuruti keinginan eomma ?!",ucap kyuhyun tak santai sambil menatap eommanya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Cih! Jaga ucapanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Ia pergi atas keinginannya sendiri!",ucapnya membela diri.

"Aku mengenal Lee Sungmin eomma! Aku tahu yeoja seperti apa dia! Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku.. Aku yakin eomma dibalik semua ini! Sekarang cepat beritahu aku dimana dia?!",bentak kyuhyun lagi.

"Yak! Kamu pikir eomma rela membuang waktu eomma untuk bertemu dengan yeoja seperti itu?! Sudahlah kyu! Bukannya bagus jika hama itu pergi?!",ucap eomma kyuhyun dengan acuh.

"EOMMA! Lee sungmin bukanlah hama! Ia adalah satu-satunya calon istriku! Dia itu calon menantu eomma! Bukannya eomma akan menerima sungmin ketika aku memperoleh gelar bodoh itu?!",ucap kyuhyun lagi kian melirih.

"Satu-satunya yang akan menjadi menantu keluarga Cho adalah Seo Joo hyun! Eomma akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian. Apa kamu pikir eomma akan menerima menantu yang latar belakangnya saja tidak jelas eoh? Jangan bermimpi! Sekarang cepat keluar dari ruangan eomma!",ucap eomma kyuhyun angkuh.

Heechul memberi isyarat kepada beberapa pengawalnya untuk menggiring kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya."Eomma! Jangan pernah bermimpi juga kalau aku akan menikahi yeoja pilihan eomma! Aku tidak akan pernah mau! Tidak akan pernah!",oceh kyuhyun ditengah berontakannya.

Kyuhyun kini berhasil dikeluarkan dari ruangan. Heechul mendudukan dirinya disofa empuknya. Tangannya memijit teratur pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pening sekarang.

Seorang pengawal bertubuh subur menghampiri heechul."Sajangnim, apa saya perlu mengikuti Tuan muda?",tanyanya.

"Ne, pastikan ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.",ucap heechul melemah.

~o0o~

"Eomma! Aku pulang!",teriak ryeowook saat memasukki rumah. Sungmin hanya mengekori langkah kaki ryeowook saja.

"Dari mana saja kau hah? Tak tau apa kalau tadi eomma sedang memberesi rumah. Untung saja ada yesung yang membantu eomma",ucap yeoja paruh baya itu masih sibuk dengan peralatan dapur yang kini ia pegang.

"Yesung oppa ? Jinjja ? Tadi dia kesini ? Hmm.. Geunde eomma lihat dulu siapa yang bersamaku..",ucap ryeowook menggoda eommanya.

"Memangnya si-...",ucapan eommanya menggantung mana kala matanya menatap sungmin yang kini tengah memamerkan serentetan gigi rapinya."Aigoo! Sungminnie ? Jeongmal?",ucap eomma ryeowook antusias. Dengan cepat ia mematikan kompornya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri dua yeoja itu.

Dia menatap tak percaya sungmin yang kini dihadapannya lalu dengan posesif ia memeluk sungmin."Aigoo, kamu sudah besar yaa.. Kenapa baru sekarang kesini eumb ?",tanya eomma ryeowook lembut.

"Jwisunghamnida ahjumma..",ucap sungmin dengan nada melemah.

"Aigoo~ bahkan anakmu ada disini eomma! Kamu tidak mengganggapku eoh?",ucap ryeowook sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aishh bocah ini! Bukankah kamu sudah setiap hari bertemu eomma eoh? Masih saja cemburu dengan sungminnie",protes balik eomma ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin dan hendak menjitak kepala ryeowook. Namun dengan cepat ryeowook mengumpat dibelakang sungmin.

"Lihat eonni! Beginilah perilaku eomma padaku.",adu ryeowook manja.

"Dasar anak ini, sangat menyebalkan~",oceh eommanya lagi.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah kibum ahjumma ini sudah malam",ucap sungmin menengahi.

"Ahh ne, palli duduk dimeja makan. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makanan, kalian pasti belum makan bukan?",ucap kibum.

"Ahh! Eomma dapat nilai 100! Perutku memang sudah drama musical sejak tadi",ucap ryeowook.

Akhirnya sungmin dan ryeowook duduk berdampingan dimeja makan. Dan disusuk kibum yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Geunde sungminnie, kamu tidak membawa koper eoh?",tanya kibum.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah."Sungmin eonni boleh tinggal disini dengan kita kan eomma ?",ucap ryeowook.

Kibum mengangguk pasti,"tentu saja boleh.. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu sungminnie?",tanya kibum lagi yang membuat sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan kyuhyun ahjumma. Jadi aku rasa aku sudah tidak berhak tinggal ditempat itu lagi.",jelas sungmin."Apa keberadaanku disini sangat merepotkan ?",tanya sungmin.

Kibum agak sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan sungmin. Mengingat kibum juga tahu betul bagaimana hubungan sungmin dan kyuhyun. Namun ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya."Aniya! Tentu saja tidak. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu sungminnie. Bukankah ahjumma sudah bilang saat dipemakaman orang tuamu. Bahkan kalau kamu ingin memanggilku atau mengganggapku sebagai eomma-mu juga tidak masalah",tutur kibum panjang lebar.

"Jinjja? Eo-...eomma?",tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

Kibum dan ryeowook tersenyum kearah sungmin."Tentu saja tidak masalah eonni. Bukankah kita teman. Ani! Sekarang kita saudara. Aku rasa tidak buruk juga memiliki saudara seperti eonni",ucap ryeowook lalu memeluk sungmin.

"Aku rasa siwon juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini. Geunde... Kamu tau kan kalau kami ini bukanlah dari keluarga yang berkelebihan, eomma minta maaf kalau hanya ini yang bisa eomma sediakan untukmu dirumah ini",ucap kibum melirih.

"Omona! Bahkan saat ah-... Eomma menerimaku disini itu sudah lebih dari cukup.",ucap sungmin."Gomawoyo eomma, wookie-a",ucap sungmin kini tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir begitu saja. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena masih ada yang ingin menerimanya.

~o0o~

Kini kedua yeoja manis itu tengah tidur berdampingan. Sungmin masih betah menatap langit-langit kamar dengan hiasan glow in the dark yang kini terlihat seperti bintang ditengah kelamnya malam. Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Eonni..",panggil ryeowook sambil menatap objek yang sedari tadi sungmin lihat. Namun sungmin malah menengok ke arah ryeowook."Apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan kyuhyun?",lanjutnya. Kini sungmin agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan ryeowook.

"Manhi apho wookie-a.. Aku sudah lelah dan satu-satunya jalan hanyalah berpisah dengannya",ucap sungmin lirih.

"Lelah? Lelah menunggunya kembali?",tanya ryeowook kini menatap sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng lemah."Aniya.. Aku belum bisa cerita padamu sekarang wookie-a.. Mian",ucap sungmin yang kian melemah dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana eonni, jadi apa rencana eonni sekarang ?",tanya ryeowook lagi.

"Hh~ aku ingin memulai semua dari awal.. Besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan",ucap sungmin sambil mengukir senyum diwajahnya.

"Memulai semua dari awal? Itu berarti eonni harus benar-benar melupakan kyuhyun oppa.. Hmmm~ Pekerjaan ne?",ryeowook terlihat berpikir sejenak."Ahh! Ada sebuah perusahaan baru eonni disini! Itu cabang dari Seoul. Mungkin dengan eonni lulusan dari Inha University aku yakin eonni bisa diterima disana.",ucap ryeowook antusias.

"Jinjjayo? Ahh gomawo wookie-a! Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai teman bahkan saudara sepertimu.",ucap sungmin senang.

"Makanya eonni sering-sering kembali ke kampung halaman, hehehe. Cheonmaneyo eonni-a",ucap ryeowook."Sudah eonni, pasti hari ini eonni sangat lelah bukan? Lebih baik eonni istirahat",lanjut ryeowook.

'Apa aku bisa benar-benar melupakan kyuhyun?',batin sungmin sejenak.

~o0o~

Tok tok tok

"Silahkan masuk",ucap beribawa seorang namja sambil membolak-balik tumpukkan kertas yang ada dimejanya kini.

Ceklek

Seorang namja masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam ruangan itu."Ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan sajangnim",ucap namja berkemeja itu sopan.

"Suruh dia masuk..",ucap namja yang masih saja fokus dengan kertas-kertas itu.

"Silahkan masuk agassi",ucap namja berkemeja itu mempersilahkan orang yang datang itu untuk masuk dan menemui 'boss'nya.

"Gamsahamnida..",ucapan lembut yang dapat membuat mata sipit itu membulat. Seketika hatinya berdegup kencang. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Dilihatnya sesosok yeoja yang mampu menariknya jatuh sangat dalam kedalam pesona yeoja itu. Yeoja itu semakin mendekat kearah namja sipit itu.

Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat,"jwisunghamnida sajangnim, jika kehadiran saya disini malah mengganggu pekerjaan anda. Tapi apakah masih ada lowongan kerja disini?",tanya yeoja itu sopan.

Seketika namja sipit itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia berdiri."Aniya, ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku merekrut karyawan baru. Tentu saja masih ada, silahkan duduk Lee sungmin-ssi",ucap namja sipit itu yang membuat yeoja bernama sungmin itu tersentak.

"Chogi, bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama saya ? Bahkan sejak tadi saya belum memperkenalkan diri?",sungmin menatap namja itu bingung.

Namja sipit bernama Henry Lau yang menyandang jabatan sebagai CEO dari Canada Corp itu menggaruk asal tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Henry Lau. Apa kamu tidak merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?",tanya henry.

"Ye? Apa iya? Hmm,, saya baru saja sampai di Mokpo kemarin. Apa anda mengenal saya ?",tanya sungmin lagi.

"Tck! Ingat namja yang tak sengaja menabrakmu di stasiun kemarin?",ucap henry sebal. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat.

"Ahh! Geure! Anda namja yang tak sengaja menabrakku kemarin? Jwisunghamnida sajangnim saya benar-benar tidak peka",ucap sungmin menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"hehehe, gwaenchana. Lagipula itu kan pertemuan pertama. Wajar kalau kamu tidak mengingatnya. Kamu kesini untuk melamar bukan? Apa kamu membawa CV ?",tanya henry yang direspon anggukkan pasti dari sungmin.

Henry terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sungmin. Ia terus memperhatikan jari-jari sungmin. Mengingat di foto yang ia lihat didompet sungmin itu kedua insan itu memiliki cincin yang sama.

'Ia sudah tidak menggenakan cincin itu lagi, apa itu artinya mereka sudah berpisah?',batin henry ketika melihat jari-jari sungmin tidak menggunakan cincin apapun. Senyum henry mengembang.

"Ini sajangnim..",ucap sungmin yang kembali membuyarkan lamunan henry.

"Ahh ne~",jawab henry. Kini ia fokus meneliti isi surat-surat yang sungmin berikan kepadanya.

"Kamu lulusan Inha University dengan Schoolarship?",tanya henry yang direspon anggukan oleh sungmin.

"Sangat hebat! Baiklah kamu diterima, dan kamu akan menjadi Assistenku. Arra ?",ucap henry telak yang membuat sungmin terbelalak.

"Ye? Assisten? Apa anda serius sajangnim?",tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku serius dan jangan panggil aku sajangnim. Kamu cukup panggil henry atau oppa saja.",ucap henry enteng.

"Ye? O-oppa? Tapi anda adalah atasan saya..",ucap sungmin membenarkan.

"Ne. Ini perintah. Bukankah kamu harus mematuhi perintah dari atasan?",ucap henry lagi kini menatap sungmin yang membuat sungmin menjadi kikuk.

"Ne.. Algeupseumnida sa-..",ucapan sungmin yang terhenti akibat gelengan kepala henry."Panggil aku oppa..",kini tatapan henry berubah sendu.

"Ne.. Henry o-..oppa",ucap sungmin ragu-ragu. Namun berhasil membuat henry memamerkan trademark smile-nya.

"Ahh iya aku hampir lupa.",ucap henry tiba-tiba. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil suatu benda mungil bewarna pink."Ini milikmu kan?",lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan benda itu.

Sungmin menatap ke arah benda yang disodorkan henry. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil benda itu."Ne.. Ini benar milikku",

"Dari situlah aku mengetahui namamu. Mian kalau aku lancang membuka isi dompetmu. Tapi aku tidak mengambil apapun dari sana",ucap henry jujur. Sungmin tersenyum,"ne, aku percaya".

"Baiklah, kamu bisa mulai bekerja besok.",ucap henry sambil berdiri. Sungmin pun ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan sekali badannya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida sa-... Henry oppa",ucapan sungmin kali ini berhasil membuat henry terkekh pelan."Saya permisi dulu..",pamit sungmin lalu membungkukkan lagi badannya barulah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

Henry masih saja menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan senyum yang merekah."Tunggulah! Aku pastikan kamu akan jadi milikku. Salahkan saja pesonamu yang mampu membuatku begitu candu...",gumam henry bermonolog ria.

~o0o~

Brak

Entah sudah berapa kali telapak tangan kekar itu memukul telak kemudinya hanya sekedar untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

"Apa gunamu eoh?! Mencari sungmin saja tidak bisa! Cepat kerahkan seluruh anak buahmu untuk mencarinya!",teriakan itu lah yang menjadi penutup dari acara telepon tak santai itu.

"Ming~ neo eoddiseo?",ucapnya parau. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari kini air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa tempat dikota Seoul yang ia hampiri hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan yeojanya.

"Tak bisakah kamu menungguku sebentar lagi? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa bersabar eoh?! Aarrrggghhh!",geramnya. Jujur saja beberapa pengemudi serta orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu bergidik ngeri saat mobil sport kyuhyun melaju dihadapannya. Karena kecepatannya itu benar-benar diatas rata-rata.

~Flashback on~

"Kyu~",panggil sungmin sambil mendongakan kepalanya yang kini dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Kedua insan ini tengah berada diranjang dan bersiap menuju damainya alam mimpi. Kyuhyun masih saja senantiasa mengusap lembut rambut sungmin yang tergerai indah.

"Eumbb..",dehem kyuhyun menyahuti sungmin.

"Sampai kapan eommamu akan menolakku? Apa aku benar-benar tidak pantas untukmu eoh?",tanya sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu yang masih terkesan manja.

Chu~

Dengan secepat kilat ia mencuri ciuman dari bibir sungmin."Berhentilah menakuti hal yang sama ming~ sudah kuucapkan berulang kali.. Yeoja yang pantas mendampingiku hanyalah yeoja yang kini berada dihadapanku. Apa jangan-jangan kamu berpikir untuk meninggalkanku eoh?",tebak kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,"tetapi bisa saja itu yang terbaik untuk kita..",ucap sungmin asal yang membuat kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

Pletak

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti sakit ia menyentil kening sungmin."Aku harus membuang pikiranmu tentang itu jauh-jauh dari kepalamu. Berani kamu melakukan itu berarti kamu berani siap masuk penjara!",ucap kyuhyun telak yang membuat sungmin menghentikan mengusap keningnya yang baru saja disentil kyuhyun.

"Mwoya? Kenapa harus masuk penjara?",sungmin sangat terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan kyuhyun.

"Ne, karena kamu telah melakukan pembunuhan",ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"Ye?!",sungmin semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun.

Namun kyuhyun tersenyum sendu dan mengusap kembali rambut sungmin."Kalau kamu meninggalkanku sama saja kamu membawa pergi jiwaku. Dan kamu tau bukan kalau raga tanpa jiwa itu sama saja dengan mati. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu ming~",ucap kyuhyun lirih yang justru malah membuat sungmin berdecih santai.

"Sebelum kamu bertemu denganku, kamu masih bisa hidup kyu~ jangan berlebihan",ucap sungmin santai. Namun kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Saat kita bertemu pertama kali, saat itulah kamu berubah menjadi oksigenku, bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup tanpa oksigen eumb?",ucap kyuhyun yang kini sukses membuat sungmin merona.

~Flashback off~

"Saat kamu meninggalkanku ming, saat itulah jiwaku pergi dan aku akan...",ucapan kyuhyun menggantung seiring dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Disisi lain...

"Awwww...",sungmin meringis saat kepingan kaleng tajam saat sungmin membuka minuman kaleng itu menyayat permukaan kulit telunjuknya. Hingga liquid merah kini keluar begitu saja. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Jarinya yang kini berdarah, namun hatinya yang terasa begitu sesak dan sakit.

"Kyu~...",gumamnya.

Te to the Be to the Ce is TeBeCe ^o^

Mind to RnR ? ^^


End file.
